


Off Script

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy Huang Ren Jun, Choking, Creampie, Lee Taeyong Has a Big Dick, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Taeyong spits into Renjun's mouth yo, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: This is dangerous territory – Taeyongknowsthat – but with Renjun so small and perfect in his arms, smelling of sweat and sex and Taeyong’s expensive cologne, he can’t find it in himself to care.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** If you are under the age of 18 please do not interact with this fic or with any of my other fics that are tagged as Mature/Explicit. If you see something in the tags that isn't to your liking, again, please do not read this. Thank you ❤️
> 
> This is pure, unadulterated filth. Also not beta'd because yolo 🤙

Bright lights, careful footsteps, an entire film crew – and yet all Taeyong can focus on is Renjun, small and perfect under him as he moans and writhes, eyes filling with tears as Taeyong fucks him through yet another orgasm; hips pistoning into Renjun’s slick cunt even as he squirts all over him, pussy clenching tight around Taeyong’s cock.

There’s a camera shoved right in Renjun’s face and Taeyong loathes the few seconds where Renjun tears his gaze away from him to stare directly at the lens, fakes a few moans and exaggerated reactions as he was instructed to do before their scene started.

With a huff, Taeyong grabs onto the back of Renjun’s thighs and pushes until he’s nearly folded in half, tiny hands scrabbling desperately for purchase at Taeyong’s broad shoulders. He fixes his watery gaze back on Taeyong and when he moans this time, it isn’t faked or forced.

Taeyong smirks, leans down until he’s hovering over Renjun, dwarfing his tiny frame completely. Taeyong isn’t very tall nor is he a big man; he’s built slim with wiry muscles and a decent bone structure, made it in the porn industry only because he’s blessed where it matters the most and knows how to work his angles – but _Renjun_. Renjun is _tiny_ even compared to him and that certainly does things to Taeyong. It drives him _insane_ the way he can’t press too close to Renjun because he risks shielding away his petite frame from the camera entirely. Has a sick fascination with the way Renjun’s soft tummy bulges obscenely when he holds Renjun down and fucks his big cock into him over and over again. Doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how easy it is to grab Renjun by his pretty little waist and haul him around, manhandle him into any position he sees fit as he fucks him senseless.

Taeyong is _smitten_ by Renjun, which is a dangerous _dangerous_ thing considering their line of work, but he can’t help it, falls deeper every time they fuck; every time he forces his thick cock into Renjun’s sweet pink cunt and hears him moan Taeyong’s name in that breathy, fucked out way, long lashes fluttering against rosy cheeks.

“T-Taeyong,” Renjun whines, his body trembling violently under him, no doubt oversensitive after reaching two orgasms without a break in between. His skin is hot to the touch and already bruising in those special places where Taeyong gripped too hard earlier.

“Stop,” he pleads, pink lips quivering. “Please _, ah, fuck– p-please_ _stop_.”

Taeyong keeps fucking him. Ignores Renjun’s pitiful pleas and whines because he knows this is all part of their script. He _hates_ it – this gentle reminder that most of this is an act, _is_ _scripted_ – but he finds his comfort in the fact that Renjun, shaking apart under him as Taeyong rails his cunt, doesn’t fake the pleasure Taeyong brings him.

Taeyong lets go of Renjun’s thighs and lets him wrap them around his waist instead, feet digging into the small of Taeyong’s back. He wraps one hand around Renjun’s neck, dizzy with arousal at the sight of his long, bony fingers curving almost completely around Renjun’s slender throat. Taeyong doesn’t apply any pressure, just uses his grip to keep Renjun in place, holding himself up using his other hand that he places beside Renjun’s head.

When he lowers himself and puckers his lips, Renjun catches on immediately. His gaze goes cross-eyed as he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, pussy tightening up around Taeyong’s cock like a vice when Taeyong spits right into his mouth, watches it slide down his tongue and pool in the back of his throat. Taeyong does it again, messier this time; most of his spit landing on Renjun’s bottom lip and on his chin.

“Swallow,” Taeyong orders, gaze locked with Renjun’s own. He feels Renjun’s throat work under the palm of his hand, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows obediently.

Taeyong hums in satisfaction, braces his weight on his elbow as he leans in closer, laps up the spit shining on Renjun’s chin and his kiss bruised lips before he shoves his tongue into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun breathes in sharply through his nose, making these soft whimpers every time Taeyong pulls his cock out and then slams back into him, the squelch of it vulgar and very real in the otherwise clinical atmosphere of the motel room.

Taeyong kisses Renjun like he means it, like he would if they were doing this in the privacy of their own homes, and he smiles against Renjun’s lips when he feels the younger man kiss him back; soft lips struggling to keep up with the way Taeyong ravishes him.

Taeyong pulls away when Renjun pushes weakly against his shoulders but he doesn’t go far. Instead he kisses along Renjun’s blushing cheek all the way over to his ear, biting the shell of it as he squeezes gently at Renjun’s throat, making it hard for him to catch his breath.

“ _Taeyong_ ,” Renjun gasps, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and at this moment in time, Taeyong forgets that they’re filming a _movie_. It’s just him and Renjun; just Taeyong fucking him hard and fast as he tries desperately not to cum just yet, holds out as best as he can because he needs to get one more orgasm out of Renjun. Wants to fuck him until his legs go numb and he can’t see straight, until all he knows is Taeyong.

“ _One more_ ,” Taeyong grunts into Renjun’s ear, squeezing at his throat again. He wonders if the boom mic can pick up on his whispers, selfishly hopes not because this isn’t a part of their script. “Let me make you cum one more time.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Renjun whines, fingers reaching up to tug at Taeyong’s hair desperately. “ _Please_.”

Stopping is the last thing Taeyong wants to do right now but he does so anyways; sliding his cock out of Renjun completely before he pulls away from him and grabs Renjun by his hips, flipping him over onto his side. When Taeyong moves to settle behind Renjun he catches the curious gaze of their director – this wasn’t what was supposed to be _acted_ out after all – but Taeyong ignores him just like he does everyone else in the room, especially when he has Renjun, _small and fucked out and so perfectly beautiful_ , reaching out for him with a pout on his lips.

Taeyong kisses him, lets Renjun curl an arm around his neck and pull him closer. When Taeyong runs his fingers over Renjun’s flushed skin he does so with all the attentiveness of a reverent lover. When he pinches one of Renjun’s puffy nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, he does so in the way he knows Renjun likes best; hard and just a little mean.

When Taeyong finally grabs Renjun behind his knee and hoists his leg up, he makes sure to press as close to Renjun as he possibly can just to feel the full body shudder that goes through him when Taeyong lines his cock up with his slick hole and slams back inside.

Renjun moans brokenly against Taeyong’s lips, unwinds his arm from around Taeyong’s neck to hold himself open for him, elbow hooked under his knee. Taeyong takes the chance to wrap his arm around Renjun and press his palm flat against Renjun’s belly, curses under his breath when he feels himself moving inside Renjun; the head of his cock bumping against his palm every time he roughly fucks into him.

Renjun can barely even focus on the camera, spit slicking his lips as he moans wantonly, body jerking with the force of Taeyong’s thorough fucking.

Taeyong kisses behind Renjun’s ear, thrusts losing rhythm as he gets closer to his own orgasm, knows that he can’t hold out any longer. He slides his hand lower, presses his fingers against Renjun’s swollen clit and rubs in short, tight circles. Taeyong moans into the sweaty skin of Renjun’s shoulder when he feels him clench around his cock, so tight it almost hurts with how good it feels.

Shaking, trembling, crying – Renjun cums on Taeyong's cock, squirts weakly because his tired body has little left to give but Taeyong milks him for all he's worth; rubbing his clit rapidly until Renjun starts curling in on himself, jerking and twitching with oversensitivity.

Taeyong's grunts turn almost animalistic as he fucks Renjun through his orgasm and then some, his hips stuttering as he drags out Renjun's pleasure, just enough until he can feel himself tipping over as well. His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, the pleasure so intense his vision blacks out, pulse hammering in his ears as he pushes balls deep into Renjun's cunt and stays there; hips jerking and cock twitching as he spills his load into him, fills Renjun up with his cum.

Renjun moans sweetly, chest heaving as he pants and Taeyong can't help himself, can't help the way he grabs Renjun's chin and tilts his head back for a kiss; a little needy, a little demanding, eyes closed as he savours the feeling of Renjun's plush lips against his own. Renjun indulges him, sighs into the kiss as he grinds back against Taeyong's cock, squeezing weakly around him in an attempt to milk him dry.

Taeyong almost forgets where he is until he opens his eyes and is met with the director gesturing at him, motioning for him to pull out so they can get a close up shot of Renjun's sloppy cunt as he pushes Taeyong's cum out of him. Taeyong, mood already souring, complies; pulls away from Renjun's sweet mouth, ignoring the little displeased whimper that follows, and grabs at his hip, pulling his softening cock out of Renjun slowly.

  
  
  
  
  


By the time they finally wrap up filming after the director is sufficiently satisfied, Taeyong's mood is completely ruined, his displeasure hidden behind a mask of cool indifference. Renjun sits a good distance away from him on the soiled sheets, slipping on the robe handed to him with shaky hands. Taeyong sips from a bottle of water, watches the crew methodically pack everything away to avoid looking at Renjun, all flushed and pretty from sex with _Taeyong_.

He gets so distracted by his own thoughts – caught up in a cycle of misplaced anger and self-loathing – that he fails to notice when Renjun moves, crawling over on all fours until he's right beside him, until he's straddling Taeyong's thighs and draping his arms over his shoulders with a shy smile on his face, pretty for the way it makes his pink cheeks bunch up and his eyes curve into tiny crescents.

Taeyong blinks up at Renjun, heart going crazy in his chest even as he screws the cap back onto the bottle and tosses it aside with a feigned sense of calm, onto the bed where he hopes someone will pick it up later. Taeyong's palms feel sweaty, his eyes darting around the room nervously, looking over the crew still present, still sharing the same space as them. None of them are paying him and Renjun any special attention, but Taeyong stills feels unsettled – wonders what they'd think, what they'd say – if they turned around and saw the way Renjun was perched on Taeyong's lap, robe falling open until Taeyong can see his own cum drying on the inside of Renjun's thighs.

Taeyong swallows thickly, tripping over his own words as his hands settle on Renjun's hips, but Renjun makes it easy for Taeyong, _takes pity on him_ , as he leans forward and presses their lips together. It's a chaste kiss, innocent even, but Taeyong's mind is foggy by the time Renjun pulls away, thoughts hazed up like he's drunk on cheap soju.

"Hyung," Renjun whispers, sounds as pretty as he does when he's moaning Taeyong's name at the top of his lungs. His breath is sweet as it fans out against Taeyong's lips. " _Take me home_?"

Taeyong doesn't even think twice before he says yes, squeezing at Renjun's hips as he leans in for another kiss and lets everything else fade away around them.

Deep down, he knows they shouldn't do this.

This is dangerous territory – Taeyong _knows_ that – but with Renjun so small and perfect in his arms, smelling of sweat and sex and Taeyong’s expensive cologne, he can’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> I wrote this on a whim. I don't know. I got nothing else to say :]


End file.
